The Fox and The Eagle
by Eziette
Summary: A story of how La Volpe's and Ezio's relationship started. Very short, very sweet, very . . . well, you'll see.


**Writing this partly for me, partly for dropsoftea on tumblr, because this person is fabulous and wonderful. **

**Really ironic that I was listening to Fox Song by Momentary Prophets when I started writing this. **

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: Slash, M/M, male sexual relations (do you get it yet?)**

_The Fox and The Eagle-_

It started late one night on the top of the Thieves Guild. I sat with my back to a pillar, staring around at Roma's countryside. He'd practically materialized beside me, he was so quiet.

"It is beautiful, no?" he said, making me glance over in surprise. "Roma looks so much better after your destruction of the Borgia leaders."

"I suppose. In a way, I own most of the city, don't I?" I smiled slightly and relaxed again. It seemed La Volpe was one of the few I actually could around.

"If you ever find yourself with a need to rid yourself of money, I am always here." He lowered down to sit next to me, his back to the same pillar. He was close enough for me to feel his body heat.

That was a problem. For the longest while, I've thought of him as a very attractive male who I'd, without a doubt, lay with if given the chance. Well, that chance had not been given and I was very careful around him. I watched for any signals that he might be interested, but Volpe was a tough man to read.

He glanced over like he was listening to my thoughts then said, in the most calm voice ever, "Ezio, I know."

I froze. He couldn't possibly mean...could he? Was he _that_ good at reading people? My heart sped, my skin got cold, a small pressure started in my head. But I forced myself to relax on the outside. "Know what, exactly?" I asked lightly.

He gave me a look. "You're not an idiot. Unless I was incorrect when I assumed you weren't. I know how you feel about me." With a tiny smirk, he stared at me.

I swallowed and forced myself not to run because he would certainly catch me. "Oh?" I ground out.

He turned to face me completely. "Do not worry, Ezio. I'm fine with it."

Fine with it. Did that mean he was flattered? Or that he wanted me back? I couldn't tell. "I see." I wanted to look him in the eye, to try to get a feel for him, but, at the moment, my courage had dried up.

"No, I don't believe you do. Look at me, Ezio." His voice was low, demanding. It did things to me. He surely noticed.

I lifted my eyes to his and had to quell my urge to run again, he was so close to me. And closer he came, until he was close enough that our hoods touched. "What...?"

He put a finger over my mouth. "Don't speak. Not yet." His gaze lowered to my mouth and my eyes widened. He wouldn't...would he? His finger slid off and his hand landed on my leg. It was warm, bleeding heat through my pants. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked quietly, his mouth hovering over mine.

"No. I'm fine."

"That you are, caro." He leaned closer and his lips brushed mine lightly. After a moment, he decided that, because I didn't jerk away, he was going to actually try. He pressed forward, a hand sliding under my hood and slipping into my hair. His teeth nicked my bottom lip, drawing blood, as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He was ruthless, rough, almost rabid. Intensity beyond anything I'd ever felt.

The pillar dug into my back and I was going to have bruises tomorrow both there and where he'd squeezed my leg. But, in all honesty, I didn't care. My heart had long abandoned a normal pace and did what it wanted, stuttering along. My hands had moved to grip his shoulders, pulling him closer.

He pressed as close as possible, moulding himself to my body, his hands moving to wrap around my upper arms. He pulled back slightly and stared down at me. "I have something to say," he murmured, moving down to my chin, across it, down my neck, leaving large bruised and bites.

"Then...then say it, Volpe," I groaned.

"I believe that I love you, Ezio."

A smile curved my lips and my chest loosened. "I believe that I love you as well," I said, gripping his head to force him to look at me. "I must warn you that everyone I love ends up in some sort of pain or heartache."

He rolled his eyes. "I've noticed, caro. And I don't care." He kissed me again and I found that every time was probably going to be harsh and rough and heady and powerful with him. I couldn't wait.

**A/N: Oh good lord it's so short. I'm sorry, reader. I just don't have much inspiration and sex isn't much of a biggie on my list at the moment. My normal proposition remains, where you can take it and add more as long as I have credit where credit is due. Until next time :)**


End file.
